parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape!/Thomas 2: Revolution (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style) Preview Clip 4: Thomas duels with Iron Arry and gets the first mask (Version 2).
Here is preview clip 4 of Thomas fighting S.C.Ruffey and getting the first mask for James in Thomas 2: The Great Escape!/Thomas 2: Revolution by TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia in Version 2. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Iron Arry as Axel *Toby as Murfy *Bertie as Polokus Transcript Part 1 *(Thomas arrives and meets up with Harold) *Toby: You see this slope? It's very slippery. You will lose control if you turn sideways. To accelerate, push the analog control forward. And to slow down, pull the analog stick toward you. Warning: You cannot use your helicopter while sliding. *Thomas: Okay. No problem. (winks at Toby, who departs) Okay. Here we go. (steps onto the slope and starts to slide down, grabbing two yellow lums and thee red lums, jumps over a gap, grabbing another yellow lum and landing on another slope, missing two yellow lums, and grabbing four others, and lands on another slope, continuing to climb upward, slides to the right, grabs two more yellow lums, bumps into a wall, and plummets down) Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! (climbs back to the start where he was, and starts sliding over again, but grabs the other two yellow lums, speeds onward, races over a gap, grabbing three other yellow lums, and races through a tunnel, grabbing a yellow lum, only to miss the other one, and comes to a screeching halt, grabbing a green lum) Whoa! Where in the world am I?! *Iron Arry: (awakens and sees Thomas) Hey! Who is it that dares to disturb the tranquility of this place?! *Thomas: Uh-oh. I've woken up a boss. Well, um, I'm Agent Thomas! *Irron Arry: (gets up, picks up a red lightsaber, and stands up) Agent Thomas?! That name means nothing to me! And ask me, what do you think you're doing here? And what exactly do you think you want? *Thomas: Well, I have to gather together the four masks to bring Master James back. This is my only chance to chase the pirates away. *Irron Arry: Well, how am I to know that you ain't simply a thief?! Only your strength and bravery can convience me. Prove yourself. And prepare to fight. (ignites his red lightsaber, and as Thomas takes out his two lightsabers, one light blue in his right hand and the other yellow in his left hand, he ignites them both and charges forward) *Narrator: With their lightsabers, the warriors began a furious battle. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. Finally, Thomas's sabers sliced through Iron Arry's cloaks, but when Iron Arry was no longer there, he had dissapeared. (Thomas and Iron Arry begin a furious battle. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash. Finally, Thomas's sabers slice through Iron Arry's cloaks, causing Iron Arry to groan in pain, and dissapear, when Thomas switches off his sabers as well as Iron Arry's) *Thomas: Yeesss! (climbs upward, swinging on the purple lums, and reaching the top, going up the stairs, grabbing another yellow lum, heads back down, and goes through a tunnel, grabbing three red lums, until he finally walks slowly upward. Slowly and surely, Thomas walks bravely up to the stone, stops, and as if by magic, gasps, when some electric bolts activate in his hands, causing them to have electricity, and as the top stone finally opens, a blue mask, being the first one, pops out, and as Thomas climbs up onto the stone and grabs it, he holds it in the air and dissapears like magic, before the top stone closes again) Part 2 *(Hours later, night has fallen, and as Thomas finally reappears again and looks at the mask, he looks around) Where am I? *Bertie: Welcome, Agent Thomas. *Thomas: Huh?! Who's that?! *Bertie: Why, I am Master Bertie, the spirit of the world, and the father of Princess Emily. (Thomas walks up to Bertie, who gasps in amazement when he sees Thomas holding one of the masks) Ah, I see that you have got the first of my four masks. *Thomas: Yes, I have! *Bertie: Well, for now, I am far away, and can only speak in dreams. But if you bring the last three masks, I shall awaken, and help you to fight the pirates. (Thomas gives Bertie the first mask, and as Bertie puts it onto his stone, he shakes hands with Thomas, and makes a magic spiral door, that now teleports Thomas back to the Minisarus Plain) Please be strong. Our world's destiny is in your hands. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Category:Toonmbia Category:Upcoming Movie Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Upcoming Movie Spoof